Changing Life
by Alitzel M.G
Summary: Su vida era netamente normal. Con su hijo Lyncis y con su esposo temporalmente ausente en casa por motivos de trabajo. Ella no sabía quién había mandado a esos hombres a que la fueran a buscar a casa para llevarla a Italia. Y Hermione no sabía nada, no sabía de esos documentos, no sabía que él le había mentido y tampoco sabía que su vida y la de su hijo cambiaría por completo.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, soy Hermione Granger, una mujer común y corriente, tengo una familia compuesta por mi esposo Ron, Ronald Weasley y mi hijo Lyncis. alias: Lynx. Bueno, mi pequeño tiene ocho años, y le gusta que le llamen Lynx porque... bueno, supongo que es porque es más corto. Ya que no me gusta mucho hablar de mi. Hablaré de Lynx. Bueno, físicamente es muy, que digo muy. Demasiado parecido a mi. Cabello castaño y alborotado, nariz pequeñaPero bueno. Tiene los ojos de su padre. Azules. Un hermoso color azul.

Bueno, ahora solo vivo con mi hijo. Ronald ha tenido que viajar por su trabajo. El estudió diseño Gráfico. Y lo han solicitado en Ucrania, un tal... ¿Kaisser Rolf? creo que así se llamaba. Yo vivo en Londres, no cerca de la ciudad, sino que...más, más, más alejado de ella. Mi casa en muy acogedora, me gusta mucho en realidad. Es sencilla, cómoda, cálida y grande. Tiene un gran patio donde Lynx puede jugar como y donde se le de la gana.

Hmm...extraño a Ron...

Pero bien, cambiando de tema. Yo trabajo. Claro, no soy una de esas mujeres que se tiran al sillón de casa y ve telenovelas todo el maldito día. Yo tengo mi trabajo, tengo mi dinero, pago lo que quiero con MI dinero. Lo cuál significa, que no necesito de Ronald para ir al negocio de la esquina (?). Aún así es divertido. Hay mujeres que le piden dinero a sus esposos o...novios; para comprarse ropa, zapatos, joyas, etc, etc. Yo tengo mi dinero y con suerte me compro una sudadera, PERO... eso no significa que no tenga ropa. Por supuesto, nadie puede vivir sin ropa. Ridículo, muy ridículo sinceramente.

***Toc-Toc-Toc***

¿Hm? quién será, Ronald está en Ucrania, Lyncis en la escuela... no creo que sean Arthur y Molly. O...¿Ginny? maldición, no quiero un día de compras por todas las tiendas disponibles de moda en Londres.

Me acerqué a la puerta principal solo rezando por una cosa:

"Que no sea Ginny, que no sea Ginny, que no sea Ginny..."

Le saqué el pestillo a la puerta y la abrí.

...

...

...

Okay... unos hombres vestidos a lo _Hombres de Negro_, completamente desconocidos para mi. Bien, decidido, no es seguro, cerraré la puerta.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta pero uno de ellos, que eran cuatro; la detuvo. Yo lo miré con una mirada interrogativa y mientras ese detenía la puerta, otro habló:

- ¿Es usted...la señorita Hermione Granger? - me pregunto serio, serio, serio. Imaginarán que quiero decir. ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba?!¡era como hablar con la pared!

Pero bueno...no hay que ser mal educada. Puede ser importante.

- Si...soy yo. ¿Desea algo? - le pregunte desconfiada y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si. La necesitamos a usted. Que venga con nosotros por favor - ¿eso era pedir algo? Este tipo casi me estaba ordenando hacerlo.

Que demonios.

- Lo siento mucho. Ahora, no puedo irme por mucho tiempo. Son las una treinta y tengo que recibir a mi hijo. Si me disculpa - comencé a cerrar la puerta.

Otra vez detuvieron la puerta.

Que se larguen maldita sea.

- Usted nos tendrá que disculpar señorita Granger, pero la necesitamos ahora ya...en Italia - dijo.

Momento.. dijo... ¿¡ITALIA?!¿de que demonios habla esta pared?¿que me necesitan en Italia?

Y de un momento a otro ya no tenía los pies en el suelo.

Mierda.

- ¡Esperen!¿por qué Italia? mi hijo...¡Lyncis está en la escuela y soy la única en casa! - le grité a la pared dos mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

- Ya nos hemos encargado de su hijo Señorita Granger.

¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡Dígame que quiere decir con eso!¿qué le han hecho a mi hijo? - pregunte alterada.

- Nada. Solo lo hemos recogido de la escuela. Supusimos que querría a su hijo con usted - dijo.

¿Huh?

Luego ya estaba en el auto, era negro, lo había visto al abrir la puerta, y bueno...ahora que lo pruebo, es muy cómodo. Pero que mierda, debería estar preguntando por qué demonios me han 'secuestrado'.

- Hm...disculpa.. - murmuré tocándole el hombro a la pared número tres. Qué era un tipo de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, entre castaño y negro. Sus ojos no me eran visibles por el hecho de que llevaba gafas negras.

Se giró a verme, aunque bueno...yo no lo le pude ver los ojos.

Supuse que me estaba dando la palabra.

- ¿Para qué me necesitan ustedes? - pregunte con una ceja alzada y una mirada confundida.

El hombre sonrió y volvió su cabeza al frente.

- Nosotros no te necesitamos. Quién te requiere es el señor Malfoy - me dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

...

...

¿Qué?

El apellido Malfoy me suena...pero no se de dónde...


	2. Capitulo 2

- ¡Má! - gritó su hijo corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con una tierna e infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lynx, ¿como estás? - pregunto preocupada.

- Hm...bien, el señor Goyle me ha comprado un helado - respondió soltándola para mirarle la cara con una sonrisa alegre.

¿Señor Goyle? subió la mirada y pudo divisar a un hombre detrás de Lyncis, mirándolo con una sonrisa infantil... ¿infantil? vaya...al fin uno sin complejo de muralla.

- Señorita Granger, Señorito Lyncis, por favor entren en el auto - pidió uno de los hombre-muralla que fue a buscarla a ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tomó a Lynx de la mano y fue con el hasta el Jeep. Cuando estuvieron dentro el niño miró a la castaña con los ojos brillantes.

- Mamá, ¿es cierto que iremos a Italia? - pregunto notablemente emocionado.

- Ahm... si - respondió algo insegura.

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó el pequeño.

Hermione sonrió al ver a su hijo así de entusiasmado. No estaba segura de si de verdad ir a Italia dejando la casa sola. Pero ya que, estaba en el auto y no había vuelta atrás. Además...Dios, eran unos hombres-muralla probablemente especializados en Artes Marciales y demasiado fuertes. Eran siete de ellos contando al chófer -que no se quedaba atrás- contra ella, una mujer y un niño.

Por otro lado...le sorprendía que cayeran esos hombres en el Jeep. Dios...tantos hombres-muralla en ese auto, que de por sí era grande; le sorprendía hombres tan grandes y musculosos en un automóvil.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto y los hombres-pared y Goyle los hicieron salir del Jeep. Iban casi a mitad de camino cuando Hermione recordó algo.

- Ejem.. - carraspeó llamando la atención de los hombres. Viendo que le prestaban atención, pregunto - hm..quisiera saber, ¿como se supone que viajaremos a Italia si no tenemos nuestras cosas?

Lyncis parpadeó procesando todo lo que su madre había dicho.

- ¡Mi PlayStation!¡Mi Wii!¡Oh maldición! - exclamó el niño castaño tomándose la cabeza con las manos y revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación.

Hermione miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada severa y cuando estaba por reprenderlo por maldecir, Goyle se dignó a responder.

- El señor Malfoy debe tener algo, sino, le dará dinero para que compre lo que guste Señorita - dijo mirando a la castaña, para luego pasar la mirada a Lynx que se había detenido de sus lamentaciones para mirar a Goyle con interés. Por otro lado Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero solo logró quedarse como un pez al ser interrumpida por su hijo.

- ¿También una consola? - pregunto esperanzado.

- Seguramente el hará algo al respecto. Ustedes son importantes, por lo que el espera de verdad que vayan. Ahora, sigamos - dijo.

Uno de los hombres-muralla se posiciono atrás de Hermione y de Lyncis. Empujándolos levemente a quién sabe donde. Ellos solo podían caminar para no tropezar con esos "enpujoncitos".

Hermione observo bien la situación y otra vez le entró la interrogante.

- Em..¿A dónde vamos?¿no tenemos que ir por los pasajes? - pregunto confundida.

- No. Iremos en uno de los Jet privados del Señor Malfoy, Señorita - respondió otra vez Goyle. Se le notaba más simpático que los...hombres-pared.

- Ahh... - ¡¿Jet Privado?!¿quién demonios era ese tal Malfoy? Solo esperaba que no fuera un amargado, aunque no confiaba mucho en ello. Ya se lo imaginaba: Un viejo canoso de aproximados sesenta años, de bigote y vestido formalmente. Además gruñón, mangoneador, severo y -de nuevo- amargado. En definición, un viejo estúpido mala leche.

Pasaron por una puerta gris, sin avisarle nada a nadie (refiriéndose a secretarias y empleados del aeropuerto). Y afuera estaba el tal Jet privado de Malfoy, era...peculiarmente ¿dorado?¿que demonios con Malfoy?¡Que mal gusto tenía el hombre!

- Señorita Granger, por favor siga a Joe - pidió Goyle.

Ahora...¡¿cuál de todos es Joe?! Su pregunta fue resuelta cuando llegó ese a quién le había preguntado en el automóvil. Solo lo siguió en silencio, cuando él hizo un ademan para que ella lo hiciera.

Si bien podría poner resistencia, pero:

_1.- No estaba segura de quién era Malfoy realmente._

_2.- No sabía de que eran capaces esos Hombres-Muralla._

_3.- No quería poner en peligro a Lynx ni tampoco a si misma._

_4.- Eran siete 'paredes' contra un mujer._

Si bien, dentro del Jet todo parecía muy cómodo, era también muy lujoso, extravagante y...brillante. Al parecer el viejo mala leche estaba forrado hasta los calcetines. Todo era muy...costoso, se notaba que gustaba derrochar dinero. O también quizás ella no acostumbraba ver tanto lujo.

Habían cuatro sillones plateados (¡PLATEADOS!), las paredes eran doradas (¿¡DORADAS!?), las mesas -que no eran muchas- estaban barnizadas (algo normal) y habían lamparas de pared con adornos color azufre. JO-DER. Azufre...¿en serio?¿quién jodidos diablos había decorado eso?¿Lady Gaga?¿qué cojones pasaba ahí? o mejor dicho.. ¿que malditas maldiciones pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy? que gustos más extraños. Eso no tenía ni patas ni cabeza. Y si alguien le decía que eso combinaba muy bien, se tiraría del mismo puñetero Jet.


	3. Capitulo 3

- Tome asiento señorita Granger - yo solo asintió y se sentó sintiéndose extraña en ese sillón...plateado.

- Ahm...disculpe, ¿dónde está mi hijo? - pregunto mirando al hombre.

- Ahora mismo lo iré a buscar señorita Granger - dijo y se fue.

Luego regresó con el niño que no salía de su asombro. No como ella, el estaba asombrado porque nunca había estado en un Jet Privado. Ella sinceramente tampoco, pero ella era más detallista y de verdad. Le interesaba el color de cada objeto que usaba.

- ¡Esto es genial mamá! - exclamó el niño con una sonrisa grabada a la cara. Hermione se quedó viendo a su hijo con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa enternecida.

Llegar a Italia les costaría unos pares de horas, más o menos. Cuando eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione y Lynx se durmieron. Ya que no tenían nada que hacer, por lo menos descansarían un poco. No todos los días sucede que unos tipos te vayan a buscar a tu casa, te digan que te llevaran a Italia, retiran a tu hijo del colegio y te llevan a un Jet Privado de colores extravagantes para viajar fuera del país.

Por lo menos se echarían una siesta para relajarse.

- Señorita Granger, despierte por favor - escuchó una voz lejana. Y Hermione -aunque había escuchado el 'Señorita' y el 'Granger' que únicamente decían esos hombres- rogaba para que todo fuera un sueño. Una simple utopía de mal gusto.

- Señorita Granger, ya hemos llegado - percibió otra vez la misma voz seguido de una mano en su hombro que le sacudía con suavidad. Bien...ya no estaba tan segura de que serviría de mucho por qué solo fuera un sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya más que rendida a que esa era su -muy extraña- realidad.

- Qué alivio señorita. Ya hemos despertado a su hijo, ahora debemos llevarla con el Señor Malfoy - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que se levantara del sillón-cama.

La joven madre no dijo nada y solo se puso de pie. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente mente presentable con sus vaqueros, su polera de hombro caído en color beige y sus botas café claro hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo; siguió a Goyle -que era quién la había despertado- que la llevo fuera. Encontrándose con una mansión pintada de color crema, casi blanco, y muy elegante a decir verdad, con esas lamparas de pared con tonalidad azul petroleo.

Estando en la puerta principal de la residencia. Se les unieron los demás hombres que estaban con Lynx -quién tenía las manos cruzadas despreocupada mente detrás de la nuca- delante de ellos con expresión fascinada -suponía que por tal vivienda en la que estaban.

Por supuesto, el interior no se quedaba atrás con gamas de blanco, azul zafiro, negro y gris. Bueno, eso le decía clara mente que el Jet que usaron ellos no le agradaba al dueño de la casa. Si bien podía ser de otra persona más...extraña, con respecto a gustos.

Pasando por diferentes lugares -entre ellos el vestíbulo, pasillos y escaleras- con colores oscuros y para nada brillantes. Como verde botella, verde oscuro, purpura, rojo sangre. Y demasiado negro. Había negro por doquier.

Le pareció que atravesaron la casa de un lado a otro cuando llegaron al fin a la -dichosa- oficina o lugar que se encontraba Malfoy. Estaba nerviosa, no le apetecía demasiado conocerlo. Pero le ponía los pelos de punta imaginárselo (ya saben, viejo, de cabello canoso...) y sobre todo la razón por la cuál la había mandado a llevar a su 'humilde' hogar. No lo sabía y eso la atormentaba. Odiaba no saber.

Goyle toco tres veces a la puerta de dos hojas con tono verde esmeralda y logró escuchar una voz en aquella habitación.

Ronca, autoritaria..muy masculina. Al escucharla a Hermione le dio un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la cola, básicamente por toda la espina dorsal. Aunque no era incomodo, era muy placentero sentir tal estremecimiento.

Le hicieron pasar a ella y a Lynx, seguido de ellos, entraron Goyle, Joe y los otros hombres.

Cuando vio a aquel hombre, sentado en una silla de cuero negro, apoyando su cara en la mano y el codo en el posa brazos de la silla. Supo que todo, absoluta mente todo...iba a cambiar por completo.


	4. Capitulo 4

- Señor Malfoy...ya hemos llegado con la Señorita Granger - Hermione alcanzó a escuchar a Goyle de forma distante. Estaba viendo hipnotizada, como una completa tonta, a Malfoy.

No se dio cuanta hasta que el hombre -que si bien no tenía pinta de viejo amargado- gritó con aire enfadado.

- ¡Maldición Goyle!¿por qué demonios has llevado tal bazofia contigo? tsk... que mal gusto el de Lucius - masculló terminando aquel reclamo.

- A-ah... lo siento Señor, no...no lo pensé. Pietro me ha dicho que llevara ese, puesto que los demás estaban en mantenimiento - dijo Goyle en su defensa frente al hombre de apellido Malfoy.

- Claro...como si los ocupara todos en el día y no tuvieran más opción que mandarte a Inglaterra con esa basura - dijo con la vista en el paisaje a su costado, ya que se había girado en la silla.

- Lo siento... - murmuro Goyle.

- Ya no importa Gregory - dijo en un suspiro cansado. Miró de reojo a la joven, que se tenso al sentir esa penetrante mirada gris en ella - Así que... tu eres Hermione Jean Granger - comentó mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

Hermione no dijo nada y desvió la mirada, cosa que no pudiera tener a aquel hombre en su alcance visual.

Luego sintió la mirada demandante de Malfoy en ella y se rindió diciendo:

- Hermione Weasley Granger, querrá decir - dijo mirando al rubio de forma neutra.

- Hmm... no. Te equivocas querida. Desde hace unos meses eres Hermione Granger - dijo con una sonrisa y recalcando su nombre.

- Pero yo...

- Pero nada. No eres la esposa de Weasley ni de Floripondio. Eres una mujer...soltera - le recalcó con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona.

- Como es eso... y por favor explíqueme que hago aquí - pidió la joven confundida y con el ceño fruncido. No entendía nada.

- Bien..como gustes - concedió- Verás, hace un tiempo, concreta mente dos meses... espera, supongo que tu ex-esposo tuvo un viaje de trabajo - comenzó haciendo las comillas con los dedos en la palabra trabajo y recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Hermione - en realidad... si... era de trabajo, pero ese hombre se metió en donde no debía. Tuvo el descaro de querer engañarme. Pero como nadie es capaz de hacerlo, mucho menos él ... lo hice pagar. El me entregó a su queridísima esposa con una facilidad brutal. Llegué a pensar que se quería deshacer de ti, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta - explicó entretenido con la expresión de Hermione.

- No... estás mintiendo. ¡Mi hijo está presente! así que te pido que no mientas en su presencia. Dime la verdad..¿para qué me mandaste a buscar? - Hermione lo miraba con dureza y frialdad. Estaba furiosa. ¡¿Como se atrevía a decir tal cosa de Ronald?!

- Para que vivas aquí. Weasel o como se llame se fue a Irlanda. Según lo que me dijo Romario al revisar las salidas del Aeropuerto - dijo con tranquilidad.

- Detenga esto. Yo no le creeré ninguna palabra. Así que si me disculpa...me voy con mi hijo - Hermione se dio la vuelta -furiosa- con la mano de Lynx entre la suya, pero cuando quiso dirigirse a la puerta fue detenida por unos cuantos Hombres-Pared.

- Ya que no quieres creerme... ven aquí y ve esto - le dijo sacando unas hojas de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Los hombres obligaron a Hermione a sentarse frente a Malfoy en una silla negra, mientras que Lyncis se encontraba de pie junto a ella -que aún le sujetaba la mano- con expresión perdida.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos del shock cuando termino de leer aquellas hojas.

- Un papel sanitario - dijo con sarcasmo - Sabes que es, no preguntes lo que es obvio - volvió a decir cuando vio que Hermione lo estaba observando.

- Pero...es que...esto es... imposible - dijo en su pose de "No me harás caer".

- No lo es - respondió - para que veas. Nunca te confíes, así todo es más fácil...créeme Granger - le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Cuando Hermione percibió su apellido saliendo de los labios de Malfoy, sintió unas enormes ganas de escuchar salir su nombre de aquella boca. ¿_Qué demonios? No pienses estupideces Hermione. _Pensó poniéndose roja.

- Y tu...debes ser Lyncis...¿verdad? - pudo oír Hermione.

Se giró bruscamente olvidando por completo que deseaba su nombre en esa boca del demonio y también su reprimenda contra ella misma. Observo a Malfoy de cuclillas frente a su hijo y se preocupo un poco. Luego...escucho la infantil voz de su primogénito respondiendo a Malfoy.

- Si, pero por favor dígame Lynx. ¿Usted es...? - pregunto alzando una ceja extrañado.

- Draco Malfoy - respondió extendiendo una mano al niño.

_Así que se llama Draco. _Pensó Hermione ya más tranquila y relajada, pero aún a la defensiva con aquel hombre rubio.

- Oh...¿entonces usted es el dueño de esta casa?¿También de ese pájaro gigante de metal? - pregunto emocionado y sosteniendo la mano que Draco le había extendido.

- Si. Excepto por el Jet...bueno...técnicamente si es mío. Pero Lucius fue el que lo compró y... decoró...si a eso se le puede llamar decorar - terminó diciendo con una mueca de asco.

- Aún así...fue la primera vez que me subí a uno ¡fue emocionante! - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- A pesar de que te quedaste dormido a la tercera hora - murmuro Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Madre? - pregunto el pequeño mirando de reojo a Hermione. Ella solo sonrió triunfante al lograr su objetivo.

- No. Nada...nada - respondió desviando la mirada. Aunque aveces miraba a su hijo de reojo. Tratando de disimular.

- Ya... - dijo desconfiado - si claro. Y yo tengo el cabello rosa chicle ¿verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Draco. Que solo podía aguantar su risa. Esos dos eran muy entretenidos. Eran madre e hijo, pero nunca había visto una relación así entre progenitora y primogénito.

- Señor Draco - lo llamó. A lo que Draco lo miró, al igual que hizo Hermione.

- Dime.

- ¿Tiene PlayStation? - pregunto con cara de ni haber roto un plato.

- ¡Lyncis Lacerta Weasley Granger! - le gritó Hermione con tono de "Si lo haces otra vez te las veras conmigo".

- Ya mamá...no estoy sordo...aunque puede que lo quede contigo a mi lado gritando como loca por una insignificante broma - replicó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso no era una broma. Se que ibas en serio - le dijo Hermione severamente.

- Pero Mamá...

- ¿Sabes? no tengo un PlayStation, solo tongo un cuarto de videojuegos, nada interesante - dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¿¡Enserio!? - pregunto en un grito emocionado.

- Claro...y solamente una persona además de mi será capaz de invadirla - dijo con una sonrisa. Lyncis lo miró confundido - Joe...llévalo a la sala de videojuegos - le ordenó al hombre.

Más tarde solo podían escuchar los grititos emocionados del pequeño niño.

- Bien...volvamos a lo de antes - dijo Draco en un suspiro, retornando a su asiento negro - ¿entiendes? - le pregunto a Hermione, que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

- No... - susurro - no lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Draco intentando ser paciente.

- En el hipotético caso de que lo que me has dicho antes sea verdad...¿por qué se caso conmigo?¿por qué tuvo un hijo conmigo? No estaba obligado a nada - dijo Hermione con la cabeza agachada.

- Pues...solo te queda una cosa por hacer - dijo. Hermione le prestó atención - Olvida - Hermione ladeo la cabeza - Olvida que tuviste un hijo con él, olvida que estuviste casada con él, olvida que hiciste una vida con él, olvida que le entregaste todo... ¿Algo más que agregar? - pregunto por último mirando a los ojos de Hermione fijamente. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Supongo que lo intentaré - respondió pasándose le mano por la cara como un gesto de cansancio.

- Por cierto...aún tengo algo que decirte - le dijo Draco apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y posando su cara en sus manos, miró a Hermione a los ojos. Espero a que ella le dijera algo, siquiera que le preguntara que cosa tenía que decirle. Y como quiso que hiciera ella, como si ella hubiera querido que hablara, lo hizo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto mirando a los ojos grises hipnotizadores de Draco Malfoy.

- Tienes que quedarte aquí - dijo en un casi susurro junto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Hola, Hola.**

**Esta vez lo hice más largo. Espero que les vaya gustando. Sobre la historia, Hermione todavía no sabe quién es realmente Draco Malfoy, y ya creo que le va a dar un infarto cuando lo descubra. Por otro lado, al parecer Ron se pego una gran cagada. Así que en teoría Hermione Jean Granger esta en la soltería, con un hijo pero al fin y al cabo soltera xD Cambiando de tema, creo que me estoy obsesionando con Lyncis -quién por cierto tiene el nombre de una constelación- que tiene un papel muy importante en la historia.**

**Bueno no los molesto más xDDD**

**Nos vemos :333**


End file.
